


A Village Girl's Plight

by bethany81707



Series: Stories of Garreg Mach [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, illiterate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-02-01 04:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21375181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethany81707/pseuds/bethany81707
Summary: After turning in a drawing instead of a paragraph of writing, Leonie's professor realises that she, like many common peasants, never learned to read and write.
Series: Stories of Garreg Mach [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552720
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	A Village Girl's Plight

Leonie knew she was in for it when she was called in to the Golden Deer classroom outside class hours. Bethany seated at her desk, writing something down, cemented that impression, especially as she looked at her handwriting and saw meaningless squiggles. The question was how angry Bethany would get.

“...Sit down, dear,” Bethany said, focused on finishing up the note. Whatever it was, it had to be important. It really sunk in to Leonie at that moment that her not being able to read it was a big deal.

“So… why didn’t you mention you were illiterate?” Bethany asked.

“No one in my village is. I didn’t think to mention it until you assigned the first reading. Claude and Ignatz read and discussed the sections on archery together, I asked to listen in. Both of them enjoyed reading enough they never thought to ask me to try,” Leonie explained.

“And I haven’t assigned any written work yet. If you had either other teacher, you’d probably have been exposed thanks to homework,” Bethany said.

“That Beginner’s Exam was scary, though. Good thing it was mostly practical,” Leonie said. Bethany nodded, remembering it well.

“I also wrote your name on the paper and gave you extra credit for doing all the assignments with a broken bow. I should’ve suspected something was up when you handed in a blank written section,” Bethany said. Leonie let out a nervous laugh.

“...I’m not going to get thrown out over this, am I?” Leonie asked. Bethany was quick to shake her head.

“You got enrolled in this place, you should be allowed to complete the full year. Short of misconduct, but misconduct usually applies to more serious offenses. For example, had you handed in Claude’s exam and passed it off as your own,” Bethany said. Leonie blushed.

“I considered that. The handwriting would’ve gave it away,” Leonie said.

“And other reasons, of course. But anyway, the Intermediate Exams won’t be so kind, and you can’t keep working around your illiteracy forever. Someone is going to have to teach you,” Bethany said. Leonie nodded, before realising just what she said.

“...And that someone won’t be you?” Leonie asked.

“I can barely teach the lot of you as is. I’m learning a lot of this content a few lessons before you are. I can’t add your literacy to my workload. However, I checked with Seteth and Garreg Mach doesn’t actually  _ have _ facilities for teaching literacy, strangely,” Bethany mentioned.

“...This is going to affect my exams, isn’t it?” Leonie asked.

“I could ask someone to write for you for the Intermediates, but I would prefer you knew how to write by Advanced,” Bethany said. A knock at the door sounded, and before Bethany could choose a response, Edelgard and Ferdinand barged into the room, storming up to her while snapping at each other.

“Must you dog at my every move?” Edelgard yelled.

“Prove that you are my match and say that again!” Ferdinand chose.

“...This is the Golden Deer’s classroom,” Bethany pointed out.

“Manuela’s not going to do something about this. Professor, help me,” Edelgard asked.

“Stand and fight your own battles, Edelgard! Isn’t that your entire plan?” Ferdinand asked. Edelgard turned to him, shooting such an intense glare that Bethany had to get out of her chair to call for calm.

“I’m sure whatever argument you’re having could be better served somewhere else. Ferdinand, I’ll have a chat with Edelgard on the matter. In the meantime, I have a favour to ask,” Bethany asked. Everyone looked at her in confusion, each in different degrees and for different reasons.

“What matter could you possibly desire my help with, oh ‘perfect Professor Bethany’?” Ferdinand asked.

“I choose to hear your words and not your tone. Leonie here never came by the opportunity to learn how to read and write before arriving at Garreg Mach, and I would like for someone to teach her for the benefit of her future endeavours. If that someone could be you, that would be very convenient for me,” Bethany asked.

“An interesting proposition I would be delighted to accept. How strange, though, that she never came by the time,” Ferdinand observed.

“The village taught me  _ useful _ skills like hunting. Just because I’m eliterete doesn’t mean I’m worse than you,” Leonie told him.

“She’s pretty competitive, Ferdinand. If you would care to test your skills against her, I’m sure she wouldn’t mind denting a few threads on your uniform,” Bethany said. Leonie grinned, but Ferdinand took to the challenge. The pair left the room, leaving Bethany to look upon Edelgard.

“So what is this rivalry Ferdinand has with you about?” Bethany asked.

“Ferdinand’s father, Duke Aegir, is the Prime Minister of Adrestia. If Ferdinand is to inherit his title, that would place him as my second advisor behind Hubert. He takes the need to challenge me on my ideas to a strange place,” Edelgard said.

“I see. So do you reckon him being distracted by Leonie is going to work long enough for you to smooth this thing over, or am I going to have to come in later and put in some more effort?” Bethany asked.

“I appreciate your concern, Professor, but I can handle myself. Besides, I have much to think about, hearing about Leonie’s background,” Edelgard said.

“I’m glad to hear it. Honestly, I’m surprised Leonie’s the only student who has problems with literacy,” Bethany remarked, dismissing Edelgard. As Edelgard stood, she turned back to Bethany with a thought on her mind.

“...I’ve been calling you such a great Professor amongst the Black Eagles, and I guess Ferdinand has been getting sick of it. I hope that didn’t bother you too much, Professor,” Edelgard told her.

“No harm done. I really don’t understand how anyone thinks I’m a better Professor than Manuela. I’ve only had the job three months,” Bethany said.

“Job security breeds complacency, Professor. I would like you to think about that,” Edelgard said, leaving Bethany wondering who she meant.


End file.
